Taurine (2-aminoethanesulfonic acid) is an acid containing an amino group, and has the following structural formula:

Taurine is readily available in solid form, usually as a powder. However, as described herein, when taurine is incorporated into soap bar precursor formulations (amalgamates) as a solid additive, after manufacturing of the soap bar and on aging of the soap bar, re-crystallization of taurine occurs. Re-crystallization of taurine produces a rough surface which is undesirable for the consumer.
It would therefore be desirable to provide soap bars comprising taurine which are resistant to taurine re-crystallization, and a method of manufacturing soap bars comprising taurine which are resistant to taurine re-crystallization.